Recollections
by Delia-of-the-Oysters
Summary: Different parts of the book, taken in a different point of view. What each character may have been thinking during key events and meetings. A recollection of their part in making the books the amazing works that they are.
1. Through the Barrier

**This is my first fanfiction, just a few shorts I've have floating around in this head of mine, let me know what you think. -Delia**

* * * * *

Through the Barrier

It was the first of September, and the injustice of being the youngest was once again showing itself. My brothers all got to go to Hogwarts this year, even Ron, so I had no company while they were all at school, and I was making my discontent known. The whole morning and on the way to Kings' Cross I made such a fuss that Mum was almost ready to pack me on the train to get away from me. One of my talents, I guess.

I had finally given the whining a rest when I noticed a skinny raven-haired boy with a Hogwarts truck looking purely lost. The first thing I noticed was the disarray of his hair. I almost wanted to go over to him and flatten his hair.

He began following us and watched as Percy, Fred, and George all went through the barrier. I loved the look of disbelief on his face when they disappeared! As Ron moved to go next, he came up and asked in the most polite voice how to get onto the platform.

I studied the boy, trying to figure out why he was alone. If he was muggle-born, then at least his parents should be with him. He looked so nervous running through the barrier, so he must have no knowledge of the wizarding world at all. Poor him.

After the boys got their luggage on the train, and Mum had to strictly tell Fred and George not to send me a Hogwarts Toilet seat, they suddenly asked, "You know that boy who followed us onto the platform, know who he is?"

"Who?" I was fascinated by this boy.

"_Harry Potter"_

"How do you know" I asked. I didn't see how this little boy with the unruly hair could have defeated the Dark Lord. It just didn't fit.

"He showed us the scar and told us."

Just then the horn blew, signifying that my brothers really were leaving me. I clung to Ron and wouldn't let go until Mum pulled me away. Fred and George then left with the promise of a toilet seat, which made me sob harder. I ran after the train, waving, and I spotted the boy in one of the windows. I managed a wave to him before the Hogwarts Express went round a bend and out of sight, taking my brothers, and the boy with it.

_Harry Potter_

Woah. I hadn't been expecting that.


	2. Like his Father

**:) Had fun writing this one. As always, credit goes to JKR. Please review, I need encouragement to update more. :D -Delia**

* * * * * * *

Like his Father

Snape sat at the High Table, brooding and glaring at the son of James Potter walking to the Gryffindor table after being sorted. So, the famous Harry Potter was to follow his father. He even _looked_ like him. Potter was the man responsible for making him miserable for so many years, the man he hated more than any other. And now his son was here, no doubt to make Snape relive his gloomy days as a student here and victim to Potters' bullying. The odious man.

And yet, Snape owed it to Dumbledore that he would look after Harry Potter. He was the child of Lily as well, after all. So far he saw nothing of her in him. But Lily, oh Lily. He would never forgive himself for revealing what he did to the Dark Lord. It cost Lily her life, and it was his fault. His only friend, dead at his expense. And he was expected to look after her child, the only one who survived, the one Lily died for, a concept Snape didn't fully understand.

Yes, it would be hard for Snape to watch her son. He would see the result of his mistakes, like a slap in the face every time he thought of him. Harry represented what Snape didn't have. He didn't have Lily to love, to receive her love. It was painful to bear, even now, and there were seven more years of teaching this Potter kid. Oh look, his first lesson was with Harry's class. _Slap_.

He knew it was not the child's fault he had such a git of a father. But nevertheless, it was no doubt that we would be similar, if not no different. So Snape would see at the lesson what the boy was like and go from there.

He marched into the classroom; and the heads of the children followed him and the talking ceased. Snape almost smiled. (_Almost_) Hardly a day into the school and he had the students fully disciplined. He gave roll call and lingered upon Potter's name.

"Ah I see, Mr. Potter- Our new celebrity" he sneered. A few of the Slytherins tittered.

He began his usual start of course speech, listing the glories of potion-making and what you can go, keeping part of his attention on Potter. Now was the time to test the boy.

"Potter!" he barked, and asked a question from the middle of the first year Potions book, something he _knew _Potter would not know. And he didn't. Two more questions followed, both received with a blank stare and a curt, "I don't know Sir." The insolent boy. He was nothing like his mother; it was all his father in there. The boy was exactly like his father, but now the tables were turned; Snape was the one with the power, and there no doubt he would make Potter know that.

_Thanks to imatruenut and FriendOfAll for their reviews. Thank you guys :) Remember....review....._


	3. Over Candy

**Tell me what you think of this one, new chapters up soon. I also welcome suggestions as to what event I should write about. thanks! -Delia**

Over Candy

Harry waved to the sweet little redhead girl and then turned around to find the youngest redhead brother at the door to the compartment, asking if he could sit in the vacant seat opposite Harry. A short silence followed, with neither of the boys trying to look at any one thing, certainly not each other.

"Hey Ron", said the twins, barging into the compartment while going on excitedly about a tarantula.

"Harry, we forgot to introduce ourselves; we're Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our litte brother. See you around Hogwarts then."

Harry didn't know what to make of the twins, but he could guess that they were responsible for making Hogwarts interesting for the other students. Ron looked out the window again, letting Harry get a good look at him. Tall, freckles, gangling limbs that looked like he didn't know what to do with, and a long nose, which still had some dirt on it that his mother had missed.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked. And thus the conversation followed; do you have the scar, You-know-Who and so on.

Harry began asking his own questions. This boy liked to talk, so Harry figured he'd kindly ask him about the Wizarding World so as not be completely clueless once he got to Hogwarts. It turned out Ron had 5 brothers, which explained the over-shadowed look he carried around him. Harry reassured him that coming from a large family was much better than coming from a so-called family that didn't care one bit. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

Harry felt good being around this kid, and when the trolley came around, Harry thought it best to share with Ron, who had only squished sandwiches. So over Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands, the two boys talked and ate the whole way to Hogwarts, fast becoming friends. Ron acquainted Harry with all the candy, and Harry told Ron about the Muggle World. Both were happy in the friend they found in the other boy, and felt much better walking through the massive double doors of Hogwarts next to someone they knew and trusted.


	4. In Search of a Toad

Looking for the toad was proving harder than I had expected. The toad in question belonged to a short boy named Neville, who was in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts! After a summer of reading and rereading my textbooks and imagining what my classes and new school would be like, I was finally on my way!

Okay, back to Nevile. I am honestly beginning to wonder how he got into Hogwarts. He hasn't even been on the train for ten minutes and he's managed to cause a ruckus. Then his gram had to go and entrust a toad to him, as if she didn't know this poor boy would lose it straightaway.

So it was when I was searching up and down the train for Trevor the toad, that I met the two boys that would change my life. I peered into the compartment to see two boys, one a redhead with a rat on his lap, and a skinny black-haired boy. I was first stuck by the state of their seats and the floor; candy wrappers everywhere. I resisted the urge to clear up; after all, there was a toad to be found.

The boys assured me that they had seen no toad, and turned back to the rat, on which the redhead was attempting to perform a spell on.

_"Sunshine, Daises, Butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_

Nothing happened.

"That's not a very good spell." I remarked. I went on to tell them how my family were all non-magic, and I had read all my textbooks, and how pleased I was to get my letter, all before remembering my manners and introducing myself. "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," came a muttered reply. Ron had dirt on his nose, but I really didn't want to call him out on it, he looked quite funny with it there.

"Harry Potter,"

"Oo, are you really? I've read all about you, you're in a few of my extra books I got!"

"Am I really?" He seemed unbeknownst to the fact.

Meanwhile, the other boy, Ron seemed a little put off by the attention Harry was getting. So I changed the subject and asked what house they wanted to be in. Neither of them looked as if they were going to answer, so I got up to leave, after advising them to change into their robes. I took one last look at the red-head Ron and his friend before putting them out of my head, after all; I could almost see Hogwarts around the next bend.


	5. The Wisdom of a Hat

**Here's another chapter, please review and let me know what you think, as always -Delia **

**Disclaimer: this is all JKR, she owns it all. This stands for all past and present chapters. **

* * * * * * * *

I watched as the timid new students filed into the Great Hall. How I loved their nervousness! It made their minds all that much more accessible. It was my job to look into the minds of young witches and wizards.

The first years all gaped and gasped as they entered the hall and beheld the long tables and the enchanted ceiling. They always did.

As the new students lined up at the front and Professor McGonagall called the hall to attention. The older students all looked at me-for they knew what was coming. So I began my song:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be."_

I then went on to explain the four houses and their redeeming qualities and watched as the new students worked out in their heads where they wanted to be. Ha, as if that had any difference.

They all applauded, and I gave my bows. McGonagall gave the directions and called the first girl up. The first few were no trouble, quite plain to see where they should be. The first to peak my esteemed interest was a bushy haired girl Hermione Granger.

She was smart, and very clever, which of course would place her in Ravenclaw. I also found, however, fierce loyalty and cool intellect which would let her stay calm and in control of a situation. So where should she go? After deliberation, I deemed that her undying loyalty should find her a place in Gryffindor house. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was at first delighted to find myself on the head another Longbottom, but was quickly confused once I delved into his mind. There was potential, yes, it just hadn't shown itself yet. Loyalty and bravery as well. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Here was the next Malfoy. No surprises where he would go. " SLYTHERIN!"

To my amazement, although I knew it had to happen sometime, the next person to place me on his head was none other than Harry Potter. I recalled his parents, and their brave but untimely end. This boy would do well, this was certain. He had courage, and bravery, and doubts about himself. But most of all, he wanted to learn and succeed. Then the slim eleven year old did something not many would ever try.

He asked to be put in a house.

This was extraordinary, so I granted his wish and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". The hall erupted in cheers, most prominently from the Weasley section of the Gryffindor table shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

There were only a few students left now, one of which was another Weasley . When would they stop coming? He was placed in Gryffindor and was received by his brothers warmly.

Not a bad lot this year. I would watch this group with great interest.


	6. Unintended Flight

**Please please review! If you read it, then let me know what you think, does that not make sense?**

**Credit to the lovely JKR.**

**Delia**

"C'mon Dad, come and fly with us! Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron are going to start a game!" begged my children, not seeming to understand that me and flying just did not mix; marmite and mint jelly mixed better.

"No thanks kids, I have to say no to this one, you know that I don't fly" I gently told my darlings.

"Yeah, like the first time when you went up real high without trying to and you fell down down down….." remarked my 6 year old son.

Oh yes, I remember my first run-in with a broomstick.

* * * * * *

Why did I know we'd have flying lessons with the Slytherins? Now, not only was I going to make a fool of myself, but I was going to do it in front of the exact people who would never let me forget it. I had already figured as much that anything magically concerned I had to work extra to even slightly understand. So it stood to reason that flying would not be much better.

At least I was not the only one with no desire to learn to wield a broomstick. Hermione Granger, easily the smartest girl in our grade and maybe the next three, was of the strong opinion that broomsticks were made to sweep the floor with, and should remain that way. Actually, most of our year knew she didn't like the prospect of learning to fly because she couldn't learn it from a book.

Nevertheless, she had _Quidditch through the Ages_ a breakfast that Thursday, fervently searching its pages for the key secret to flying. I personally was looking for anything that might keep me _on _the broom, so I listened to her intently. Unfortunately, my ticket to surviving past this afternoon was interrupted by a present from Gram; a Rememberall. I did not see how this was particularly useful to me, seeing as there was no way of knowing what you'd forgotten. It could be anything, from feeding Trevor to leaving the stove in our dormitory burning too high and going back to find it in flames….

That afternoon loomed closer and closer and I soon found myself clutching a broom trying to become suddenly ill so as to be excused from the lesson. But Madam Hooch proceeded with teaching us how to mount our brooms and no such condition afflicted me.

"_I'm going to die, I'm going to plummet to my death, I'm going to die, oh I just know it….." _ran my thoughts, or something of the like. Before I knew it, my thoughts were interrupted by a whistle. Oh no! What was I supposed to do? In desperation I kicked off, granting me worried looks and smirks from my classmates. Apparently this was the wrong course of action. But I was unable to stop myself; I kept rising up, up off the ground into the sky.

"Oh dear that's high, very high, so very very high….." I muttered. Madam Hooch continued to order and coax me down, and I heartily would come down if I knew how! Surely it would be more prudent to teach you how to get down before letting you get up?

I rose higher, and as soon as I dared look down I began to slip off the end of my broom.

"Oh why is it always me?" I thought, as I hurdled to the ground.

_* * * * *_

_Heheh, writing as Neville was fun. Let me know what you think please! Thanks to FriendOfAll and imanut for their feedback :)_


	7. The Next Seeker

_I know, it has been a while, this one was hard to figure out. I'm still not happy with it. Suggestions are welcome._

_Reviews make people happy. Thank you._

* * * * * * * *

A sudden movement outside caught my attention, and I glanced up from my essays on _The Properties of Hedgehogs and their Furry Hat Counterparts_ that I was grading for the third years, and saw a figure twirl in the air right before nearly colliding with my office window. Looking closer, I promptly checked to see that my glasses were indeed on. Down on the grass was a first year flying lesson, and as far as I could figure Madam Hooch had left them unattended. Why, to my astonishment, was not one, but two students flying, and at that, flying very well. I hastened towards the window, as the figure of a boy came out of the twirl, clutching something small and transparent. It was Harry Potter.

I sighed. "Oh course, it _had_ to be him" He had only been in the school for a few weeks and already he'd caught the attention of nearly every teacher- for one reason or another.

I did not doubt this for very long, after all his father was an extraordinary flyer. He was but a small boy of eleven, flying for his first time, and able to dive and catch the barely visible object was truly remarkable. He was a sure Seeker. I cracked a smile. I had to find Mr. Wood and let him know that our Quidditch team finally had some hope. It was about time!

I immediately walked briskly out of the room and down to the castle grounds, rearranging my composure, I could not show how delighted this prospect. Finally Severus would have to think twice before dropping a sarcastic hint of the impending doom of the Gryffindor Quidditch team before every match.

"Harry Potter!"I called, striding out into the mid-afternoon sun. I chuckled inside at the look of dismay on his face. He solemnly followed me, shouldering his borrowed broom. Striding through the corridors, not slowing for Harry, for I knew if I looked at him I'd lose my composure, I walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

All I could think of was, "Snape, you are going down! My team will win!"


	8. To My Rescue

_I love this chapter- it's what made me want to writing this whole thing, hope you enjoy it._

_Sorry for the slow update (insert pointless excuse here)_

_As always, reviews = good and happy Delia_

* * * * * * * *

Stupid Ronald Weasley.

Stupid, annoying, malicious, insulting, vile, cruel, insolent, dim-witted…..I had ran out of insults.

I heard him clear as day. He might have even tried to make sure I heard.

"..She's a nightmare, honestly!" His words still rung in my ears. What could make him say something like that? Yes, I know I can be a know-it-all, but still….

It was because of him that I was in here sobbing instead of enjoying myself at the Halloween feast. I had read that this feast especially was remarkable.

All I had tried to do was correct him, so he wouldn't get frustrated and end up injuring himself. I cried harder, not even trying to muffle the noise as I had done earlier. No doubt the other girls had heard anyway, and I'm sure that they all thought I was a weak little girl for being upset this badly.

In my distress I didn't even hear it come in. I looked up to see a huge monster looming over me, looking stupidly at nothing. I let out a noiseless shriek, and ducked back into the cubicle, hoping he hadn't seen me. Wrong. The motion caught his eye, and he swung his club, decimating the cubicles.

I struggled to free myself from the wreckage, and looked up just in time to see two students, Harry and Ron burst into the bathroom. My disbelief had me frozen for a few moments, then the troll (for the rational part of my mind has recognized it by then) roared, intent to crushing me. I scrambled out and crouched under the first thing I see that isn't in pieces.

Harry I could understand; but _Ron_? I was shocked he had come. He had made it more than clear that he hated me. They must have heard that I was in here and some stroke of pity coerced them to come to help me. That was so…nice of them, especially from the person who only a few hours before, had said I was a nightmare. Maybe I was wrong about them.

No time to figure those two out now, I had more pressing issues. Namely, a troll intent on crushing my bones to bits.

I ducked out of the way of the club, which smashes the sink at the exact spot where I had just been, at the same time, Harry leaped up and fool-heartedly grabbed onto the club before the troll could take another swing at me. Now it was Harry who was in trouble, as the troll shook him by the leg and repeatedly tried to decapitate him.

I saw Ron take out his wand and grit his teeth. I stopped myself from groaning, for I knew exactly what spell he was going to use. He had, after all, come to save me. I turned away, not wanting to see this.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

Time stilled as we all watched the troll's club hang in the air and then slowly fall down, landing right on his head. He staggered, dropped Harry, and fell, landing unconscious in the middle of the bathroom floor.

I looked up at Ron, who seemed shocked that it was his spell that knocked the troll out. Gingerly I got up and tested for injuries, just as the teachers came rushing in.

They all stared at the troll, lying on the ground. McGonagall had the look of a concerned mother, but tried to look angry at the same time.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You could have been killed!" She scolded.

Great. Now they were going to get in trouble because of me. Sigh, well, I owed them. I'd better not make a habit of lying to a teacher at their expense…..

"Professor, it's my fault. You see, I went looking for it- the troll." I saw out of the corner of my eye, the two boys look at me in shock. "They saved me. I'd be dead if they hadn't come looking for me."

"Well then. I am truly surprised; I never expected anything this foolish from you Miss Granger."

I hung my head, not ashamed for what she thought I was, but that Harry and Ron had come to help me. I hardly let myself listen as she deducted points from me and awarded Harry and Ron.

And as we walked back to our tower, I looked grudgingly at them.

"Thank you" I murmured. It was understood anything else that had to be said.

And you know what the worst part of it was? I had missed the renowned Halloween feast.


End file.
